


It‘s Love B*tch

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Sex, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Lucius decided to protect his family... in a very strange way....Narcissa is going to join the golden trio.... what'll happen afterwards?Bellatrix make a decition....UPDATE!!!





	1. Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.... only my brain....
> 
> I just love Couples which never got a chance.... and I love to change storys...

 

„Excuse me?!"

„Narcissa, please.... I beg you to listen to me. I can't sent Draco away, but if I kill you.... more precicely, someone who is looking like you... you can be safe.... Narcissa, if I will fail again, he will punish you, and I can't let that happen...."

„Lucius..." Narcissa had tears in her eyes, but maybe he was right.... No!

„You can't actually thinking this way..." she said and he cupped her face in her hands.

„I can think exactly this way.... we thought about the living Death, but he is mad enough to kill someone twice. Or tortured a corpse...."

„We?! Who else is involved of this?!"

„Snape and Draco..." he said and she stared in shock at him. „If he kills you..."

„Than he have a mother.... Narcissa, we don't have that much time...."

Narcissa was thinking. Maybe he is right...

She looked up at him and he kissed her. „I know I've done many things. Wrong things.... let me do this right...."

„Where shall I go?" she asked. It was more than a whisper and he whispered back: „Help them...."

She closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead. „I love you, Narcissa... maybe not in the way, you deserve it, but if anything happens... allow yourself to love...."

„Lucius..."

„I know that you never truely loved me... how could you... I don't blame you, Cissy..."

The door behind them opened and Snape entered. „We are ready. She have to leave. Now."

Narcissa sobbed and turned to Snape: „Watch over Draco...."

He nodded and she called an house elf and disapparated...

 

 

Narcissa sent the house elf to a saver place and looked around. She stood in the middle of a forest and it was midnight. She closed her Eyes and concentrate herself....

 

 

„Lucius... you failed again.... your task was clear: Bring me a new wand."

Lucius stood there and looked down at his feet.

„I warned you. Bring her in!"

He watched while Voldemort killed an innicent witch. But it has do be done...

No one screamed, or cried. Lucius looked at his son, who was as pale as ice....

 

 

 

„What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked and Harry said: „I need just a walk, maybe Ron came back and can't find us..."

„Okay... but don't go too far."

He nodded and moved on.

After a few minutes he couldn't see the tent anymore and sat down....

He thought about Ron. He was stupid to left them... He looked up after a few minutes and looked straight into the silver eyes of a Patronus. A Dolphin.

The Dolphin looked at him and moved backwards and stood still in midair. He understood, stood up and followed the Patronus.

He didn't knew someone's Patronus was a Dolphin, but it couldn't be a death eater...

„Who's there?" Harry asked when the Patronus vanished infront of a tree.

„Someone you'll maybe know.... and I'm sure you wouldn't believe me...." a voice behind the tree said and Harry did not move and asked again: „Who are you? Show yourself..."

Narcissa stepped infront of the tree and pulled off her hood.

„Oh shit.... you... you are..." Harry searched for his wand, and remembered, that he hasn't a wand any more...

„Narcissa Malfoy. Yes...."

„What are you doing here? Who else is here?!"

„I'm alone. I swear...." Narcissa said and put back her wand as slowly as she could.

„I'm here to help."

„You?! Of course..." Harry said sarcastically, and Narcissa was about to say something, when they both heard someone apparating. Narcissa pulled him against a tree and pressed her hand at Harry's mouth...

 

 

„So Lucius killed his wife..."

„No you fool. The dark Lord killed that Bitch. He don't trust Lucius anymore.... maybe the Lord should have killed Lucius instead of that whore. I wanted to fuck her in her perfect arse..."

„You are married..."

„I don't care of my silly and ugly wife..."

„Here's nobody. Come."

the both Snatchers disapparated...

 

 

Narcissa let go of Harry and both were looking at each other.

„What's going on here?" Harry asked and Narcissa said: „The dark Lord is angry... he ordered Lucius to bring him a new wand, after he crashed Lucius' wand, but he did not found a new wand. And he warned him not to fail... and he failed...."

„So.... wait..." Harry thought about Narcissas words and the older witch said: „The dark Lord has ordered to punish me if Lucius should fail... he sent me away.... I can help you... I only ask for trust...."

„You know, that's not that easy..."

„I'm aware of that. That's why, I was waiting for you. You are a the chosen one. Of course, you don't ask for that, but you are a Gryffindor..." Narcissa said and Harry said: Okay... I think we should go, and talk to Hermione."

 

Narcissa nodded and pulled over her hood and followed hin.

 

„Hermione. Can I talk to you? There's something.... I want to talk with you...." Harry asked and Hermione stood up: „Who's that?"  and Harry said: „Please don't burst out.... she helped me."

 

Narcissa showed herself and Hermione immediately pointed her wand at her face. „What are YOU doing here?!! Harry, what is she doing here?!"

 

„Do you ask that, because I don't have a wand in my hand, or because your friend here, is dead?" Narcissa asked sarcastically and Hermione lowered her wand a little.

„She is here for helping us." Harry said and Hermione asked sarcastically: „Oh really?! With what?! Insultings?!"

 

Narcissa asked her for a talk in private.

„Mione... please..." Harry took her Hand, and Hermione gave up after a few minutes and nodded and gave Harry her wand. Narcissa raised an perfect sculped eyebrow and did the same. They left Harry outside the tent....

 

 

„Why do you even think of the possiblity, that I could try to trust you?!" Hermione crossed her arms infront of her chest, and stared at Narcissa.

„Because, I left my husband, and my son behind.... because my husband gave me the chance to live... Ms Granger-"

„Don't Ms Granger me!"

„Hermione than! You can whether yell at me, or listen to me, and remember yourself, which house you belong, and try to trust me!"

Hermione looked at the older witch, scrutinized her, before she said: „I punched your son four years ago. Don't think, I wouldn't punch you, just because you're older... or a woman.... A Malfoy, is a Malfoy...."

Without awaiting an answer, Hermione left the tent....

 

„Okay.... she can stay..." Hermione said.

 

„We will transfigure the tent into two sides. If you are agree." Narcissa looked at Hermione, who nodded and Harry gave her back her wand and nodded...

 

„Where's your friend by the way?" Narcissa asked and Harry told her about their fight.

„So... if the fight was because of the horcrux than he will come back. I'm sure. But we should sleep some place else. There were snatchers, when I was spoken to Mr Potter..."

They agreed and disapparated...

 

Narcissa and Hermione casted some protection spells, while Harry build up the tent again.

They were now on a cliff nearby a sea, but it was beautiful.

Hermione wanted to talk to the older woman, but she saw her fighting against some tears, and let her alone...

 

„Mrs Malfoy...?"

„If we weren't under attack, then I really hope it's important...." Narcissa said into her pillow the next morning and Hermione whispered: „It is important.... we want to visit Xenophelius Lovegood."

„That crazy guy from 'Quibbler'?!"

„Yes..."

Narcissa turned around and faced Hermione. „May I ask why?"

„Because of a symbol we found more than once, and Harry thought it's connected with the horcruxes...."

Narcissa sat up and asked about that sighn and Hermione showed it to her.

Narcissa took the book and touched Hermiones finger slightly and said: „I know what that is."

„You do?" Hermione asked and Narcissa said: „Give me five minutes and I'll be outside."

Hermione nodded and left the tent...

 

Narcissa came outside and sat herself beside Harry and Hermione and said: „That symbol you found are the deathly hallows."

„The what?!" Harry asked and Narcissa asked whether they knew about the three brothers, and Hermione said: „Yes" but Harry shook his head: „No...."

„Wait a second...." Hermione said and searched in her bag. She found the book and started reading, while Narzissa pulled out her wand and draw the symbols into a stone between them....

 

„You have the Elderwand, the Resurrection Stone, and the invisibility cloak...." Narcissa explained them and Harry said: „Are you absolutely sure, that you can help us?"

„Yes."

„You won't be able, to bath every day, nor sleep on a king size bed.... are you sure, that you are able to survive without house elfs?"

„Hermione..."

„It's alright, Mr Potter.... Ms Granger still doesn't trust me.... but let me make this clear... Hermione. We sleep above each other..."

 

'Wow....' Harry thought, and looked at them both....


	2. Nightmares and Talks

She looked him straight in the eyes...

„Lucius.... please.... No...."

He pointed his wand at her face...

„Lucius...."

„Avada Kedavra...."

 

———————————————————

 

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, because she heard something. A sobbing.... someone's crying.... underneath her.... should she say something?

'No I hate her....' Hermione thaught and tried to go back to sleep, but the older witch didn't stop crying....

Hermione realised, that she was crying in silence by herself and she fell asleep again.

 

„Hermione.... Hermione!"

she woke up and jumped out of her bed. She ignored Narcissa and left the tent.

„What happened?" she asked and than she saw Ron....

 

Narcissa heard them fighting and decided to wait a little...

 

„Well... you are not the only surprise." Hermione said dryly and Ron asked, what happened.

„May your Majesty come out this year, or does she need a carriage?!" Hermione asked and Narcissa came outside.

Hermione gave her a hateful look and Narcissa replied it, before she looked at Ron.

„Mr Weasley..."

„Bloody Hell.... what is a Malfoy doing here?! And what exactly is she doing here?!"

„Well, you see, Ronald" Hermione began „Queen Malfoy has decided to change sides.... for Godric’s Sake." Hermione said and Narcissa fought with her patience.

 

„I think I will explain you everything mate..." Harry said and entered the tent with his best friend....

 

„What in Merlin’s name is going on here?!" Ron asked and they forget to speak quiet, so Narcissa and Hermione listened to their conversation.

Harry told him every thing and Hermione looked at Narcissa.

„The more often I heard that bullshit, the less, I believe you."

„And I absolutely don't care about your opinion. Ms Granger." Narcissa said and entered their side of the tent...

 

„We need a plan." Harry said at dinner time. They sat all at the dinner table in the middle of the magical tent.

„Mrs Malfoy told us about the deathly hallows. So there's no need for us, to go to Mr Lovegood.... next point, we do have the sword and we have to find the other horcruxes..."

„Which are you still searching?" Narcissa asked and Harry said: „The Goblet from Hufflepuff and the last three.... we don't know what their are..."

„The Goblet is easy." she said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

„Why?" Ron asked and Narcissa said: „Because it's in my sisters vault in Gringotts..."

„Oh yes, that is definitely easy."

„Mione..." Ron said and Hermione left the table: „I don't trust her!" and left the tent...

 

„The next problem is, that Harry is connected with you-know-who's mind." Ron said after a while.

„Does he know that?!" Narcissa asked and they shook their heads.

„Good... perfect actually."

„Why?!" Harry asked and she said: „I will teach you to close your mind."

„Snape tried it two years ago...." Harry said but Narcissa told him, that she's not Snape. And so he was willing to try it again....

 

————————————————————

 

„Are you kidding me?! More than 20 years after you were laughing when mother kicked me out of our house. She almost killed me! And now you're standing here, and beg me for help?! You are really out of your mind..."

„Andy... please. I-I'm pregnant..."

Andromeda looked at her older sister and couldn't believe her.

„Bella, you know how rubbish that sounds?!"

„Yes... Andy please..." Bellatrix nearly cried and Andromeda let her inside her house.

„You are so lucky, that you are still my blood...."

„I know... and I know I've done too much horrible things, Andy... but...."

„A baby changes every one..." Andromeda said and took her sisters hands. „But Bella, please be honest to me... are you truely ready to change sides?"

Bellatrix looked her sister straight in the eyes, closed them and let tears run down her face...

Andromeda wrapped her arms around her sister and stroke through her wild black hair.

„It's okay... I'm there..."

 

„Where's Ted, by the way?" Bella asked after she just fell asleep and woke up after three days.

„He fled, because of... well...."

„Oh... Andy, I'm sorry... I am really are...." Bellatrix said and felt her mark burning.

Andromeda saw how her sister holds her arm and said: „My door's open for you... but make a decision, Bella.... please..."

She nodded and disapparated....

 

„What do you think?"

Snape came out of his hiding place and looked at Andromeda. „She's afraid. Truely scared.... for the second time in her life, I guess.... but she told you the truth. While she slept, I examined her. She is in her third week of pregnancy."

„Don't get this wrong, Severus, but how can someone like him... be possible to make...."

„A new life?! I have no idea." Snape said in disgust.

„But she said the truth..."

„Definately...." he said and felt his mark burning, too. „I have to go... Andromeda?"

„Yes?"

„She is alright....and the others too..."

Andromeda grinned and he disapparated....

She knew, that he talked about her youngest sister....

 

———————————————————

 

Hermione left the bathroom a week later and found Narcissas bed empty. There was only a note. She took the note and read it:

 

„Dear Ms Granger,

 

I can't fight anymore...

I left my house, my family for the three of you. For helping you...

But you still don't want to try to give me a chance...

I will not leave you three. I'll stay in my own tent....

So you don't have to be afraid anymore, whether I kill you in your sleep or not.

 

I can understand your mistrust, Ms Granger... You think every Malfoy, is the same....

But think again.... Did you ever tried to look out of my eyes?!

No.

Of course not....

I will tell you my story. Come to me, if you are a truly Gryffindor to the core, and I will tell you everything....

 

-N. Malfoy."

 

 

 

Hermione read it twice, thought about it and got dressed. She left the tent and infront of her was a Patronus. It was a Dolphin, and it glidded away and stood still.

She nodded and followed him....

 

 

„Where's she going?" Ron asked and Harry whispered back: „Narcissa told me, that she wants to talk to her.... I think she's done with fighting..."

 

 

„You came."

„I came..." Hermione answered and the silver Dolphin vanished.

„You... you are able to produce a Patronus?" Hermione asked and Narcissa nodded: „Can we talk now?!"

Hermione didn't answered, so Narcissa took the opportunity and spoke: „First of all, yes... I am capable to produce a Patronus. I learned it in my sixth year in Hogwarts. Before all that mess began. Their are many things, you don't know abiut me, and that's why I am so angry with you. Because your prejudices against me. What do you truely know about me?!

That I am Draco's Mother. That I am Lucius' wife. Bellatrix' sister. So you just see two Death eaters beside me. Around me. With Draco three relatives who are death eaters. Do you think I wanted all this?! I was born as a pure blood into this world, Hermione... I was raised to hate muggle borns.... but tell me one thing, Hermione. How I'm supposed to hate muggle-borns... if I was in Love with one, when I visited Hogwarts?"

Hermione gasped in shock and sat down into the grass.

She looked at Narcissas tent, back to her and then on the ground.

„Her Name was Lily. Lily Evans.... and I loved her like I never love someone before. But I was promised to Lucius since I was born, so... we never had a chance... I don't even know, whether she loved me....

Maybe I should've told you this before... maybe you could have gave me a Chance then..."

 

„Maybe I've shouldn't be so.... stubborn..." Hermione said after a while and Narcissa sat down in front of her.

„Maybe... yes.... but it's good to be critical...." Narcissa said and putting a finger under Hermiones chin and gently forced her to look at her. „I'm done with fighting, Hermione... I've lost my husband to this snake face, I know that.... I wake up every morning and tell myself, that neither he nor Draco's dead...."

„Is... Is it too late for me... to apologize?"

„Only when you're dead." Narcissa said smiling and Hermione sighed: „I'm sorry, really.... I think I was afraid of my friends... you came right at the moment, Ron left us."

„Yes I know. Harry told me about your little fight." she waved her wand and two cups of tea arrived and she gave Hermione one.

Hermione took the cup and touched Narcissas finger.

 

„May I ask you something?"

„You would like to know where I was two days ago." Narcissa said, and Hermione nodded.

„Well... as a sister of Bellatrix I'm able to get into her vault."

„Sure... but... what happened to your hair?" Hermione asked and Narcissa laughed: „You are really skilled in ignoring people.... Well, every death eater believes that I'm dead. So I changed my hair colour to brown and told them, that I'm Andromeda.... I told them, I changed sides and working for the dark Lord now. And they believed me."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked at her: „Does that mean...?"

„Yes. I taught Harry to close his mind, and we have no reason to think, that you-know-who knows anything.... and yes, we have the goblet...."

 

They were drinking the tea,until Hermione stood up suddenly and pulled out her wand.

„Ms Granger...?"

„First... Hermione. And Second...." she waved her wand, and Narcissa's tent disappeared. „... come..." Hermione finished the sentence and Narcissa followed her. Smirking....

 

————————————————————

 

„No... Lucius.... Don't.... you don't have to do this...." a flash of green light...

 

————————————————————

 

Covered in sweat, Narcissa woke up and burried her face in her hands...

 

Hermione stood up and sat herself next to Narcissa and hugged her gently.

„What happened...?"

„Nightmares... always the same..." she sobbed and let the younger witch pulled her in an embrace. She rested her head at Hermiones shoulder....

„Do you want to talk about?"

„Would you even listen?" Narcissa asked and Hermione said without hesitation: „Yes."

 

„It is always the same nightmare. Lucius is killing me. But before the spell hits me, I wake up..." Narcissa said and shivered a bit when Hermiones Hand touched her own perfect manicured hand, but she did not pull back her hand.

„You are safe here, Narcissa. And I wish I could say, that your family is safe either, but I don't know that...."

„You really changed your mind about me, did you?"

„I did.... And I'm still sorry about my behaviour..." Hermione said and Narcissa squeezed her Hand slightly.

„Do you mind if.... well... if I go back to sleep?"

Narcissa shook her head and Hermione went back to her bad.

Narcissa sighed in silence laid back down and turned her face to the wall.

„Narcissa?"

„Yes...."

„I was thinking..... maybe you need company..." Hermione said hesitating and Narcissa roll onto her back and did not say something. She wanted to have company but neither Hermione nor she by herself were sure about that.

Than Hermione murmured something like: „Don't care...." and stood up and laid beside Narcissa....

 

Hermione woke up the next day and felt some ones arm around her waist and an other body on her back, and she remembered that she was sleeping in Narcissa Malfoys bed.

The feeling of another female body behind her was very strange, but she relaxed and closed her eyes again.... she liked it...


	3. Second Chance

„Could I talk to you for a minute?" Bellatrix asked Lucius and he looked up at the strange sound in her voice.

„Are you bored of that Lovegood-Girl in our cellar? Or are you bored torturing muggles?!"

„Neither...."

Lucius looked closer at his sister-in-law and saw that she had cried.

„Since when are you crying?!" Lucius asked her and she sat down beside him.

 

„Lucius... I... I can't fight anymore... I.... I'm pregnant."

„Are you kidding?" he asked her, but for the first time she was ad broken as he never saw her.

„Talk to him.... and then talk to the dark lord." Lucius said and took her hand. But she fall against him and cried: „You... d-don't understand.... R-Rodolphus... Is not..."

„Great Salazar..."

„I know...."

 

The door to the library opened and Voldemort entered. „Get out." he said to Lucius, and he left....

„Nagini told me, you were here. What is that on your.... are you such a weak witch and cry?!"

„I-I'm not weak...." Bellatrix said and for the first time she felt actually weak.

„So than tell me. Why are you here instead of on the mission I've sent you?! Maybe Lucius should've kill both. You and your sister..."

„Then you've had killed your.... your.... child...." she stood up and left the library. She run out of the manor and disapparated. Mind closed and crying. Only crying....

 

Never ever in her life she was more afraid than yet.

A child changed every thing.... her sister had a family. Her dead sister had a family... Narcissa... he let killed her baby sister...

There's only one place were she could be save....

 

„Andy..."

„Come in." she led her sister inside the house and told her daughter to refresh the protection spells...

 

Later that evening Bellatrix felt the presence of her niece and looked at the door.

„You are afraid of me, right?"

„You killed your own cousin..."

„I did." Bellatrix said. She laid on the sofa in Andromedas living room.

„And you believe that only because you are pregnant everything changed?! Do you really believe, that I... or anybody could possibly trust you?!"

„Nymphadora...."

„Don't. Call me. Nymphadora!" she said and her hair changed into red.

„Sorry." her aunt said. „And no. I don't think that everything will be fine now. But I changed... I can change myself. Your mother gave me a second chance."

„I'm not my mother. Stay away from me. And stay away from my child, or I swear I'll kill you and if it the last thing I do!" with that she left the livig room. Bellatrix didn't expect anything else...

Maybe no one will trust her ever....

 

Green flames interrupted Andromeda while she read a book and her brother-in-law stepped out of the fireplace.

„I don't have much time..." he said and he was covered in dry blood. Tonks entered the library. Wand in her hand and she stared at Lucius.

„Oh great. See Mom. He's going to kill us, because-"

„Shut up, and listen!" Lucius interrupted her and said: „He's angry. Angrier than ever before. First of all, Don't speak out the Name of your sister. Never. Until he is dead....second Narcissa is not dead..." and with that he stepped back into the fireplace and vanished....

Andromeda looked at her daughter and they run into the living room, where Bellatrix sat on the sofa.

„He... he cursed my name...?!" she said and was more pale than before and she looked in horror at them.

„You heard it..."

Bellatrix nodded, and Andromeda looked at her daughter: „Send your Patronus to Narcissa. It will find her. Tell her, that she's pregnant. Tell her about the tabu."

Tonks nodded and produced her Patronus...."

 

————————————————————

 

„Good morning..." Narcissa greeted Hermione two weeks after they woke up side by side in a little shock.

Hermione still was in her bed and didn't look at Narcissa.

„Are you upset with me because of anything? I know that you are awake..."

„Just.... give me... a few minutes..." Hermione said in pain and Narcissa understood her problem. She left the tent and came back only after a few minutes.

Hermione came just back from the bathroom, pressed her hand against her abdomen and Narcissa gently led her to the lower bunch.

„Lay down...." she said and than she searched something in her bag and came back to Hermione. She held a cup in her hand and sat down beside Hermione.

„Hermione... Drink this..."

„What is... that...?"

„Poison. I've decided to kill you, you know..." she teased the younger witch, but it worked, Hermione had to laugh a little.

Narcissa smirked and helped her with the tea she had brew....

„That's good..."

„Of course it is..." Narcissa said and Hermione felt better with every sip she took. „You could be friendlier when some one gives you a compliment, Mrs Malfoy..."

„I could. But that would be only half of the fun."

Hermione laughed and asked her: „Where did you know..."

„Well... the last time I saw myself naked, I had everything what a woman has. So I was just guessing."

„Screw you..." Hermione murmured into the cup of tea.

„You're welcome." Narcissa said smirking.

„Why are you in such a good mood today?" Hermione asked and Narcissa said: „Don't know... maybe because it's funny to see that Mr Weasley don't get it, that you are ignoring his flirts."

„That's because I'm not interessted in him." Hermione said anddrunk her tea.

„I think no... rational thinking... human... could possibly be interested in him... what? Too directly?!"

„He isn't that bad, you know? Only... a little... idioticly... some times..." Hermione said and they laughed...

 

Something has changed between both of them. Hermione could laugh with Narcissa, and they talked a lot about liturature...

 

'She's definitely not that woman every one think she is...' Hermione thaught and looked more often at the older woman than she should....

 

„What's so funny again?!" Ron asked when both women came out of the tent for breakfast, and Hermione said: „Narcissa's face when she's sleeping."

„I thought Mr Weasley's face..." Narcissa said and Hermione agreed: „Yes. When he's snoring..."

„So... my best friend is now the death eaters wife best friend?!" Ron asked and looked at them both. „I saw you sharing a bed. Why?"

„Because I always sleep with married women, Ronald." Hermione said sarcastically and Harry and Narcissa bit their lower lips to held back a laughter.

„You think that's funny, do you?! I came back for you! Only to find you on her bench. And I saw you two kuddling like...."

„Like what, Ronald?! Tell me what it looks like, when one of us is moving during a dream! Oh, I forgot. You never moving in your sleep..." Hermione said and Ron said: „Well I don't sleep with the enemy."

„You still think she's the enemy??!! You said his name last week by accident! And she was the one who healed you, after you splintered again!"

 

They were interrupted by a silver ball and Harry muttered: „A Patronus..."

The silver-blue ball swirred around them and a female voice came out of it: „The second star constellation is forbidden and doubled her heartbeat..."

After that it vanished and they all looked confused.

„What in Godrics name was that?! Second star constellation?!" Rona asked and Narcissa said: „My sisters are named after stars... and... Holy shit..." it was the first time they heard Narcissa cursing. „That was Tonks.... she talked about my sister... her name is forbidden. Like you-know-who's name.... and she doubled her heartbeat...?!"

„Maybe she's pregnant?" Hermione guessed and Narcissa gasped. „A double heart beat. Of course..." a single tear fell down her cheek. „My big sister is going to be a mom...."

Hermione took her hand and smiled....

 

 

They decided to go further and another week passed, when Narcissa was talking to Harry about his opinion about the last horcurxuses. They couldn't risk that he looked in Voldemlrts mind, so they had to guess and think....

 

———————————————————

 

„NO! RON! STOP THAT!!!" they heard Hermione screaming and stood up immediately. She started to cry and Harry pulled Ron away from Hermione, when they entered the tent.

Narcissa helped Hermione to her feet and the younger witch gripped Narcissas Dress...

 

———————————————————

 

„Wake up! Hermione, wake up!" Narcissa said with a worried voice and Hermione nearly jumped out of bed and was covered in sweat.

„I thought it is my part, to have nightmares?"

Hermione shivered and held Narcissas hand „Sorry..."

„Don't apologize for a nightmare sweetheart..." Narcissa said without thinking, and placed her palm at Hermiones cheek. „What happened?"

„I... I dreamed that Ron raped me...."

Narcissa gasped out in shock and stroke away a single tear from Hermiones cheek and wrapped her arm around the younger witch.

„It was only a dream..." she whispered an Hermione nodded, inhaled Narcissas parfume and liked it...

 

'Wait, what?! You can't like that! She's a woman! She's a married woman!' Hermione yelled at her own mind.

Narcissa did not say a single word, that she heard her thoughts but blushed.

 

„Please don't take this wrong, but if I've had a friend like Ronald, I would had have such dreams too." Narcissa said, and Hermione looked up at her and tried not to smirk.

„You don't like him, do you?"

„I don't like his attitude nor his thoughts about you...."

Hermione looked more confused, but then she said: „Maybe you're right..."

 

————————————————————

 

„MOM!!!" Tonks yelled and headed to Bellatrix who laid bloodied on the floor of the bathroom.

She knelt down at her aunt and took her hand.

„What.... oh bloody hell..." Andromeda gasped and picked her sister up and carried her into her bed.

„I need healing potions! Quick!"

Tonks run and came back a few minutes with a few potions.

„Where do you know...?"

„Narcissa." Andromeda said shortly and started to took care of her sister and sent Tonks out of the room....

 

She came out after more than an hour and said: „She's awake... weak... and..."

„And?!"

„She killed the baby.... Tonks no...!"

But her daughter entered the bedroom of her mother and closed the door behind her. „Are you kidding?! You told me, you changed! And than you killed your own child?!!"

„What else should I had could do?! If he had found me... or if he find me.... he would either kill me, or that baby. Or both of us. Because it would have be a halfblood!" Bellatrix yelled back at her niece. „Tonks.... he set a Tabu on my name.... I loved him... I thought I loved hin... how can I love someone who is like that?!"

„I asked myself that in the first place..." Tonks said a bit softer, and Bellatrix reached out for her hand. Tonks hesitated, but than she took her aunts hand....

„I didn't saw another way... I am afraid of him.... I know you don't trust me. But all I'm asking for is a second chance. Only one."

Tonks sighed and covered Bella's hand with her other hand. „When I can use your name again... We may be work on that aunt-thing..."

„So...."

„Yes. I give you a second chance...."


	4. Thoughts, private wars and the battle

'Who am I? I was born as Bellatrix Black. First daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black. Noble. Rich. A great grand family tree. Proud. And... always... Toujours Pur.

My Sisters... Andromeda and Narcissa, my Baby sister... I love them so much... I should've loved them more than I actually did... I've made mistakes... many. Maybe too much...

When I look at my past, than my whole life's a lie. „Don't touch mudbloods. Don't let a halfblood touch you." my mother always said. Two months ago she let a halfblood fuck her. It wasn't anything else. It was only fucking...

In the aftermath a stupid fuck....

My mother kicked my sister out of our home, because she felt Love for somebody. A mudblood, yes. But it was Love... I never wished something else for myself. Rodolphus never touched me.... and he never made me touch him...'

 

 

————————————————————————

 

 

Narcissa couldn't sleep that night. She sat outside of the double tent and listened to Hermiones snoring. It was a kind of cute...

 

'That Girl really drives me crazy.... she looked through my mask, and we talked so much about poems, potions, and magic... it was good, to have someone you actually can really talk.... it was more than good.... it was wonderful. I started to like her, but in a way I should definately not like her... I missed my sisters.... I really do.... Andy forgave me last year. I'm worry about my big sister... I'm afraid to think of her name...'

 

 

 

————————————————————————

 

 

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night and heard a silent sobbing and looked at the entrance of the tent. Narcissa sat there... alone...

 

'She is not like everyone think she is... she's a wonderful woman who's been through many... maybe she doesn't want to be alone anymore...'

 

She stood up, climbed down the bed, grapped her blanket and wrapped it gently over Narcissa's shoulders and sat beside her...

 

Narcissa smiled thankfully and opened the blanket for Hermione who closed the distance.

„You are snoring..."

„You make more different sounds when you are sleeping, Mrs Malfoy...." Hermione teased her, and Narcissa said: „Do I?! Well... maybe someone should call you Her-moan-e...."

Hermione flushed and Narcissa laughed and asked quiety: „Do you think, you're the only woman who touch herself?"

„No... of course not... but it's a private thing... and... I thought you were sleeping..."

„It's hard to sleep with the own hand between the legs..." Narcissa confessed in a whisper and Hermione burst out into a laughing.

„That is definately not a talk, I should do with you, Her-moan-e...." Narcissa rubbed her eyes.

„That could be true..." Hermione still laughed, and Narcissa bumped Hermione. „Would you please stop laughing..."

But Hermione couldn't stop and fall against Narcissa. She laughed so hard that Narcissa had to laugh too...

 

After minutes of crying from laughing the tried to catch some breath, and Hermione laid at the floore and looked up at Narcissa.

Narcissa looked back at Hermione and before she knew what she did, she leaned down at Hermione and kissed her.

Without thinking Hermione gripped in the blond and brown Hair and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and Narcissa stood up. „I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... I-I shoudn't behave like that..."

„Narcissa..." Hermione stood up too and followed Narcissa into the tent, and took her wrist. „Narcissa...."

It was the sound of her name, that let Narcissa forget everything. She breathed hardly and looked at Hermione.

 

'You are allowed....to lose a little bit of control...' Narcissa thought and pulled Hermione closer and kissed her again, only with pure lust and more passion....

She set a notice-me-not charm over their tent, and looked at the younger witch. „Are you absolutely sure? It might be only this one time..."

„I am..." Hermione sighed and kissed Narcissa's neck....

 

 

Narcissa left the next morning....

 

————————————————————————

 

 

The next time Hermione saw Narcissa was at the battle field... they won the war, and Narcissa helped... also Bellatrix did. They stood opposite of each other on different sides at the great hall at Hogwarts and stared at each other... Narcissa stood beside her son and husband and gripped the hands of them both...

 

„Narcissa..." Hermione whispered in silence and tears filled her eyes. Someone took her hand and she heard Harry's voice: „Mione... come. We are going back to the burrow..."

She nodded slowly and looked away....

 

 

„Hermione..." Narcissa whispered without Lucius nor Draco heard it.

„Let's go home..." Narcissa said and they left Hogwarts...


	5. Let‘s talk about the future

„My, my... if that isn't Bookworm-and-war-hero-Hermione Granger..."

„Muriel...?"

she asked and looked up from her book in the bookstore.

„What are you doing here?!"

„Let me think... Well, this is a bookstore, I can read books, so maybe, I'm here to buy myself a book." I said sarcastically and sat down at the table infront of her. „I know what you meant, sweet Hermione.... I'm here because of this."

I explained and held up a book I just bought.

„Master's Potion's" she read the title and took it.

„Are you interesed in studying potions now?!"

„I always was, Granger. Maybe I'm not a war hero, but-"

„You're more than that, Muriel. I'm tired of being the stupid war hero. Everywhere I'm going I don't have to pay, and people looking at me, like: „Sweet Merlin, that's Hermione Granger...." It is annoying.... sorry... Who's your teacher?"

„Don't know yet. I wrote to Hogwarts, but they said, the potions master they have, is not the right person, for me, because they have someone better. And they will write me. But they told me, it wouldn't be wrong, to buy this."

She nodded and I felt her gaze on me.

„I've missed you..." Hermione whispered and I leaned in and kissed her cheek: „I've missed you too...." I saw a ring on her hand and stroke her fingers slowly. „But out of my view..... you are.... engaged?"

„Married..." she whispered and I let go of her hand, took my book and disapparated....

 

„There you are...." Ron kissed his wife and placed a bag on the empty chair beside her.

„I think I will buy myself next year a new broom...." he said and she answered: „You say that every year, Ronald."

„I know, but they change the prices every year."

 

'Yeah... the firebolt costs 400Galleones 12Years ago... and... big surprise... it is still 400Galleones....' Hermione thought and rolled her eyes.... she re-opened her book, she closed before and found a little note in it:

 

„You had could have had me.... at school. Little lioness....

 

-M."

 

 

 

It was early evening when Hermione got dressed, and Ron asked her, where she is going.

„Do you remember my friend from Slytherin? I met her today. I've forgotten to tell you about... we just want to go out for a drink or two...."

„I didn't know that you still have contact to her... I mean... she was in Slytherin...."

„She was in our year, and she saved my life, Ronald. Of course I'm still in contact with her." she said, and he nodded....

She took her coat and reached out for the doorknob. „See you...."

„I love you too..." he replied. She rolled her eyes, left the appartment and disapparated...

 

'I have no Idea, where she is living...' Hermione thought and appeared in diagon alley. She thought for a moment and went into the owlery and picked up the fastest bird...

 

 

I was at home when a very fast owl slipped through my half open window. I picked up the letter and read it, while the bird flew away:

 

 

„Maybe it is stupidity to write you... but I really missed you...

I've never forget you...

 

Do you remember our first meeting?! I run into you at school and was so afraid of what you would be saying. But you only helped me with my book that fell on the floor and you winked at me...

 

The next time you run into me was a week later and you were in such a hurry, that you forgot your book that fell on the floor. I picked it up, and brought it to you...

 

You smiled at me, in middle of a crowd of Slytherins and you didn't insult me...

I was so nerveous, when you past me the very next day, but while you walked past me, you stroke my hand and I followed you...

 

 

I didn't even know why I followed you that day... but I have no regrets at the thinks that happened...

 

I don't know why... but if there a possibility to see you again...

 

I'm in Diagon Alley... Leaky I think...

 

-Hermione..."

 

 

I smirked, got dressed and disapparated direktlyinto the Leaky cauldron, and found her... sitting all by herself and one glance was enough.

I rented a room for us, and went upstairs. I heard her steps right behind me.

At the door I waited and took a look above my shoulder. „Last chance to turn around Granger..."

She closed the distance between us, reached out for the key in my hand and opened the door....

 

As soon the door was shut, she pushed me against it and kissed me passionately.

A moan escaped her mouth when my hands glidded under her shirt and I cupped one of her breasts.

She gasped in surprise when her hands found my corsage, and I broke the kiss, pulled off my shirt and opened the corsage. She grinned back at me and now it was my turn to moan, while she sucked at my breasts, and after a few minutes she did the same to my clit....

 

We collapsed against the mattress and we were in need for oxygen...

 

„What... what was that?!" she asked me hard breathing and I laughed and said: „Well... normal people would call this sex... I call it... how do we get Hermione Granger over the edge..."

She laughed and turned on her side and looked at me.

„Where were you the last 8 years?"

„Well... I was six years in Azkaban." I said and she looked in a shock at me.

„What?!"

„I used unforgivable spells at the war." I said dryly and saw her face: „It was alright, Hermione. I always run away from my problems.... and I needed some rest.... I saw more horrible things during that war, than you at your hunting for horcruxes..."

„What... what did you saw?"

„The Carrows, Brother and Sister, commanded everybone of us to torture first years, and we all avoided it... that was not school anymore... so we hide ourselves... all four houses. Hiding in the room of requirement... every now and than someone was running to the kitchen to steal some food for us all, because the death eaters killed every house elf of the school..."

She gasped and tears run down her cheeks.

„It's alright..." I whispered and stroke the tears away.

„I-" a knock at the door interrupted her, and I stood up, wrapped the blanket around my naked body, covered her with the second blanket and went to the door. I openend it, and Tom, the owner of the leaky cauldron stood infront of me.

„I'm really sorry to disturb you, but that arrived right now, and the woman said, it is very important, that you get it personally." he said and held an envelope at me.

I took it, he bowed and closed the door infront of me.

„That's a magical envelope I think..." I murmured and opened the wax seal. The letter slidded immediately out of my hand and read itself out loud:

 

„Dear Ms Swan,

 

I read your request for your study of potion's and I'm sure, that you got many refusals, because of your time in Azkaban.

 

I, by myself don't care about that, because I was also in that horrible war....

I invite you to my house for lunch tomorrow. Please be there at 12pm.

 

You can use the floo network.

 

'Black Manor'

 

with kind regards,

 

Narcissa Black..."

 

 

„Wow..." Hermione gasped and I looked at her: „Do you know her?"

„Not directly..." Hermione lied, and I nodded...


	6. A cauldron with lust and desire

„Black Manor!" green flames wrapped me and I past many fireplaces and stepped out of the last fire place I reached.

„Five minutes earlier. That's what I like." a woman's voice said and a little house elf asked for my cloak. I pulled it of and greeted her: „Good day Mrs Black."

„I'm not married." she said smiling and I apologized myself.

„Don't worry about that.... come." and I followed her.

 

„How many Potions Master's have got your request?" she asked me and led me into a dining room. She offered me the chair beside her and I sat down: „Not that much, to be honest. I read about the best Master's and I wrote to Horace Slughorn, but he is Teacher at Hogwarts and told me, that he can't teach me. You, and a few others."

She nodded and said: „Well, your choices were rare but good...."

„I only want to learn from the best, Ms Black." I said and she smirked...

„Alright. You will brew some potions for me. Three after recipes, and three selfmade. And after that, I will write to you, if I teach you, or not."

„Ms Black, please forgive me, but I was aware of that, and..." I said and pulled six vials out of my skirt.

 

 

 

 

,,Muriel?!" a male voice asked and I turned around. Draco stepped out of the fireplace at this moment, and I was staring at him for a while.

„Malfoy...?!"

„Swan...." he said, and for a second or two I forgot Ms Black, closed the distance and we hugged each other.

„Shit, Muriel...."

„I've missed you so much...." I whispered and tears filled my eyes, and he held me tight.

„Wait... wait... you..." he let go of me and looked at me: „You played Quidditch. In our national team."

„I did..."

„I thought you were dead, and than I saw you there... But don't care how often I've tried it, I couldn't talk to you."

„What happened to you?"

„Well..."

Ms Black cleared her throat and said: „Let us continue this conversation in the dining room."

„Ms Black, I'm sorry... I... I lost my manners." I apologized, but she shook her head: „It's alright." and smiled at us...

„After the war I left with my parents, and I didn't left my room for a week or so. I slept. Then I visited the burrow to ask Harry and the others, whether they needed help. They told me, that Harry was in St. Mungos, so I visited him. After a month, Harry woke up, and I started working at Gringotts.... I dated Harry, and..."

„Second... you dated Harry?! I mean... Harry Potter?!"

He flushed and showed me a wedding ring.

„How long?"

„Tomorrow it will be four years."

„Kiss. My. Butt.... Draco Malfoy married Harry Potter...." I gasped and he laughed.

„What about you?" he asked me, and I told him the same story, I told his mother.

„Arya died?? Oh no... I liked her."

„I know... when Voldemort came over that bridge, I ran away. I had a very bad feeling and I ran down into our common room, where I had hide her. When I ran back with her, a werwolf attacked us, and she glided down my arms, and tried to kill him.... she tried to protect me, but he ripped her in half."

„Shit.... Muriel, I'm so sorry about that...."

I nodded and said: „That was the first time I had an unforgivable curse on my tongue.... it is very hard to resist, but I just used stupor at him."

„You don't have to be ashamed of that, you know?" Ms Black suddenly said, and we looked at her. „It's a sign of strength to avoid the use of an unforgivable curse. Not a sign of weakness."

„It did feel like weakness."

„I know..." Ms Black said and our eyes met for a few seconds.

Draco cleared his throat, and I shook my head: „But I'm here because of your master class, Ms Black."

„Yes you are." she said throat clearing too, and scrutinized me.

„I have only one question, why do you want to study potions?"

„Because potions are like women. Complicate, hot, sometimes uptight, and you are not allowed to hesitate when you know what you want, and the woman, or the potion infront of you is ready." I said without breaking eye contact.

 

'Great Salazar....' Narcissa thought

'Is she flirting with my mom?!' Draco thought, but grinned.

 

 

„You... you have to pay 30 Galleones per week. That will be for the parchment and Quills I'll give you. And for food, flasks, vials and incrediants. Usually I asked for more."

„30 Galleones is perfect." I said smirking.

She nodded: „Well then.... you're in."

I stood up and reached put my hand, she also stood up, and took my hand.

„I thank you so much, Ms Black."

„You're welcome...."

We sat back down and Draco asked, whether I would come tomorrow. „There will be just a little party at Grimmauld place."

„Draco... I..."

„I insist." Ms Black said smiling, and I asked: „When?"

 

 

 

„What do you think about her, Mom?" the next day.

„She's named after a very old, very powerfull witch. She knows exactly what she want."

„So you're going to hate her..."

„No. I'm going to pretend, that I hate her... she's someone who needs a strong hand. Because she's.... well.... spirited."

Draco grinned and looked in the mirrow, when green flames filled the fireplace...

,,Am I late?" I asked and stepped out of the fireplace.

,,Did you even ever came late?" Draco teased me, and my gaze found his mother's eyes....

She smiled at me and I thought: 'She looked good...'

 

The party at Grimmauld place was very good and I could see a few old friends of mine, a rivals, who aren't rivals anymore.... that was just at school, and we were done with that...

Also Hermione and I were talking and a bit flirting.

 

,,That day at leaky cauldron was rather good...." she whispered and I leaned in and whispered back: ,,You may have a reply if you want...."

She blushed and nodded in Ron's direction.

,,Sorry...."

,,It's fine..." I said and we continued talking....


	7. Snakes and Lions

 

„So... you and Malfoy?" I asked Harry a bit later and sat down on a sofa, where I had a very good view on Hermione and also Ms Black.

„Second Name base never bored you, did it?" Harry asked me, and I took a sip from my whiskey, and said: „You know me, Potter." and smirked.

„What about you, Swan?"

„He knows how to play...." I commented and he shook his head smilingly.

„About me? There's nothing about me. Nothing special though. I mean, there's life... and life's a big party for fate and fate is a heartless bitch...."

He laughed and I said: „No seriously. I had a relationship with a girl from Ravenclaw, but I broke up with her."

„May I ask why?"

„I came home and I saw the shadow of her head bobbing on a cock. Enough information?"

„Oh shit... Muriel. I'm sorry... really..." he said, but I raised my hand: „It's fine. I moved out without a second thought. Nor a look back."

 

———————————————————————

 

Hermione was talking with Pansy, and to her surprise, they were talking without a single insult. Pansy has changed. She was married to Blaise and she seemed happy. Due their talk, Hermione noted that she was watched by Muriel and also Narcissa.

She had had sex with both women, and they knew each other. Not as good as Narcissa and Hermione knew each other, but they weren't strangers.

Narcissa had left after their night, and shortly after the war. But that was understandeable.

But what was it for Narcissa. She was too afraid to talk to the older woman. She wanted her, but she also wanted Muriel in some strange kind of way....

She excused herself, Pansy nodded, and Hermione went upstairs in an empty room. She had to think.... long... much...

 

After my little conversation with Harry, and after I found out that it was Draco who had made the first step, I went back home, because there was a master degree in potions, waiting for me....

 

Narcissa had sensed Hermione's gaze on her, but every rule of politeness forbid her to leave her conversation with Anna, an old friend of hers.

She didn't even listen, to what came out of Anna's mouth.

And maybe she was unsure to look at Hermione. Unsure what she could say to her.

 

'Sweetheart, I'm sorry that I've left you...' Narcissa thought sarcastically, and the next time she looked, Hermione was gone....

'Shite!'

 

 

———————————————————————

 

 

The next weeks I started my study in potions, and I wanted to have her respect, and I wanted to know her, so I almost ate all books she gave me.

She never said more words than necessary, she watched every movement of my fingers, and once in a while I saw a tiny smirk on her full red lips....

 

„Ms Swan?" she asked me on a friday evening and I looked up from an essay she had gave me.

„Would you like to join me for dinner today?"

„Yes... that would be great..." she smiled at me, and asked me to finish that essay about rare poisons....

 

„Tell me something about you, Ms Swan?"

she asked me during dinner, and I thought about it, before I said: „Well... I was always interested in potions and in my first two years, everything was just so exciting."

She smiled and nodded.

„I know what you mean. I grew up between House elves and talking paintings, but Hogwarts was another chapter. But also a chapter of my past. And nothing in this wide world would make me go back. For no money in the world...."

„Understandeable. Sometime in your life, you have to let go..." I said while I ate a delicous meal.

„It sounds like you had often let go of something."

„Who doesn't?" I asked. „I mean, we all are still dreaming of that shitty war.... sorry..."

„It was a shitty war." she agreed and continued: „And yes, we all are still dreaming of those days. Everyone who tells you that he or she is fine, when the subject comes up, is a liar. We all have our..."

„Scars?"

„Yes...." she sighed and I reached out and took her hand.

„Ms Black. Perhaps we all have scars who will never faded completly, but we all started a new life."

She looked up at me, and there was something in her eyes. Something undescribeable....

She was a really beautiful woman, and her eyes.... so deep.... and so full of.... too much...

„You're right, Muriel."

 

We spent the rest of the evening together, and were sitting on a sofa with the second bottle of wine, when she almost died from laughing.

„No seriously, I mean.... you can fill a snitch with something... but you can not fill the head of a stubborn Hufflepuff."

„Don't you think a Hufflepuff will be still a completedifferent chapter?!"

„If the book is the whole universe, then yes."

She laughed again, and I asked: „Do you think that will ever change?! Jokes between Hufflepuff and Slytherin?!"

„No ... no, I do not think so. I mean, they have almost the same jokes. And I think they always know that ... some of us ... are not serious. "

she was right. It was something we would never talk about in public, and we both knew that.

 

"May I ask you a personal question, Muriel?"

"Of course," I said, and drank my wine.

"Have you ever touched a Hufflepuff?"

I choked and laughed.

„No.... Never. I mean, yes I slept with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and my own house. But never a Hufflepuff."

„Principle, or Reputation?"

„Maybe a bit of both, but the main reason was, the girls weren't quite my type."

„And what is your type, Muriel?"

 

Now we get somewhere, and I really was not close enough drunk to think it was the wine talking out of her...

 

„Well.... women like you, for example."

She smiled and leaned back a bit. „You know I'm older than you? And in some way I'm your teacher..."

„Maybe I don't care about your age nor that teacher thing." I said and didn't held myself back anymore.

She looked up and down and me, and I caught myself doing the same...

„But what about you? Did you ever touched a Hufflepuff?" I asked her and she laughed an shook her head.

„Not quite my type."

„And what is your type?" I asked and stood up, and made a step in her direction.

She looked up at me and her fingers on my hand was almost enough.

She pulled me closer, and whispered: „You..." before our lips met....


	8. In the heat of passion

It was late this night, and I was about to leave the bed, when slim fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back.

Soft lips found my neck in the darkness and I gave in and kissed her passionately. Our moanings filled the room, and it was when I rode her fingers when I felt a finger at my back entrance. I slowed down with my movements and she whispered: „Relax..." before she shoved a single finger through the ring of muscles and I moaned louder than before. Yes... it was the first time, that I had a finger in my ass... but... Salazar it felt sooo good..

Soon after the first finger, she added a second finger and I continued riding her fingers, until I screamed my countless orgasm out loud...

She kissed me hard and I rolled her on her belly, scratched over her back and stroke through her wet folds. I wanted to give her the same feeling, so I prepared her, and entered her tight hole with two fingers. She screamed out of lust into her pillow, and it was definitely the best sex I've ever had...

 

„Good morning..." she greeted me when I opened my eyes, and looked at her. „Morning...."

She smirked and looked at me, while I rubbed my eyes, and covered my breasts with the blanket.

„Shall I go now?"

„Yes. But only to take a few days off, okay?" she said and I nodded: „Okay... Narcissa?"

„Yes?"

„What was that? I mean last night....

„It was sex, Muriel. And no... I have absolutely no regrets. It was good.... more than that.... but I want to draw a line between lessons, and... let's say, private times. Is that acceptable for you?"

„Yes." I said grinning and she kissed me.

„Good..."

 

 

————————————————————————

 

It was a month later when Narcissa left a book shop and almost collided with Hermione, who passed the book shop.

„Hermione...."

„Oh look who remembers my name..." Hermione snapped back, and kept walking.

 

"That's what I was totally aware of..." Narcissa thought and followed the young witch.

„Hermione please. I just want to talk to you."

„About what?! Your fingers in my cunt, or the fact, that you left after you've fucked me?!"

Narcissa took Hermione's wrist, and pushed her against a wall in an empty alleyway.

„Listen, Hermione. I've never said, it was a mistake, or something like that. It was good, and yes, I could've write a letter or two.... but I'm asking for a talk, Hermione."

„We are talking now, Narcissa." Hermione snapped back.

 

She was angry with Narcissa, but deep in her heart she knew, that she missed her. She'd missed her so much...

 

„I will not talk to you in an alley." Narcissa hissed, and without thinking, Hermione grabbed her, and they disapparated into Hermione's flat....

„You know... I've told you it could be only this one-"

Narcissa was interrupted by soft lips, and she let her hand slipping into brown hair, and deepened the kiss...

 

"What am I doing here.... Sure, I had my divorce years ago, but now I am sleeping with two women.... I mean.... it's good... they both are really good, but what shall I do?! Deciding between Muriel and Hermione?! For Salzar's sake..."

 

„Yes... I definitely'll call you Her-moa-ne..."

„Fuck you..." Hermione said and thy laughed and laid naked next to each other and Narcissa stroke Hermione's bare back. „Again? Alright...."

„No... No... Narcissa... I... oh gooood...."

She moaned while Narcissa's fingers were deep in Hermione....

 

„Mione?" Narcissa asked her the next day. They were still in Hermione's bed and the younger witch looked at her.

„When's Ronald coming home?"

„Oh I guess he is at home already. But in his own flat.... I don't care. We broke up."

„When?"

„Long enough..." Hermione said and they dropped the subject...

 

„May I ask you something?"

„Hermione, you can ask me as much as you want."

„What happened to Bellatrix?"

Narcissa looked at her and said: „Bellatrix went back to her husband, and they wanted a peacefull life, without any fights. They decided to know each other better, and they are living i France a few years now."

„That is good... really." Hermione said, and Narcissa nodded, and changed the subject to Muriel.

She was a bit nervous to tell Hermione about Muriel, but it was so strange to have two women, and somehow she wanted to know what was going on there...

 

Muriel was different than Hermione. More passionate and Hermione was softer.

But... it was like Narcissa needed that...

Could it be?

Could she be in love with two women?!

Hermione told Narcissa, that she also had something with Muriel, and they decided, to invited her, to take a look, where this was going to....

 

———————————————————————

 

A few days later I met Hermione in her flat, we were sitzing on her sofa, drank wine, and she told me about Narcissa, and how they've met each other...

 

„Do you love her?" I asked her finally and she blushed and said: „I... I don't know. I mean, yes, there's definitely a feeling. And I feel more for her than I ever felt for Ron. It's not just te sex.... Muriel... the sex with you was amazing, and to be honest.... I'm missing it. I'm missing you..... a-and I-I can't explain it...."

I stood up, placed my glass of wine on the table, and sat back down closer to her.

„Maybe you are thinking too much, about all that, Hermione.... You know... Narcissa's hot... she's really hot, and I do not regret, that I had sex with her. And I don't regret the sex I had had with you. But... I'm a single... you are divorced. She's divorced. We don't habe to put a name on that.... What I've learned about Love is... she's a Bitch. Love. I mean. Love is the greatest, most fucking bitchy shitty Bitch that ever exists..."

„So... you mean... you don't care much whether I am sleeping with you or with her?"

„No. I like you Hermione, and perhabs we can work on that. Maybe it'll grow someday. And until then.... we can do whatever we want."

Hermione bit her lower lip and looked at me. „The sex with you is really good... did you ever tried it?!"

„I did..." I said laughing and she came closer. Our lips met, and I felt it deep inside of me....

I've missed her...

„I... invited... Narcissa.... over..." she whispered on my lips, and I placed her glass of wine on the table, and pushed her on the couch and looked down at her.

I was about to kiss her again when green flames erupted in the fireplace, and Narcissa stepped out.

She looked at us, and there was something in her eyes: Lust. Words weren't neccasary...

I stood up to greet her, but her hand was very fast on my cheek, and she pulled me in for a kiss.

„Are you okay with that?" she whispered, and I nodded. Because...  it doesn't felt strange. No it felt... somehow... complete...

 

I kissed Narcissa again and wrapped my arms around her neck. One of her arms, was in my back, and than I felt another pair of hands on my back...

Hermione shoved my hair to one side and she kissed my neck, while Narcissa's tongue was deep in my mouth.

 

"They had talked about it.... great Salazar... that's it..." I thought and let it happen....

 

 

————————————————————————

 

 

Hermione was lying on the mattress while I was sitting on her face ... her tongue was deep inside me and I moaned and saw Narcissa licking Hermione ...

It was not my first threesome ... but the first one that felt real ...

 

We often changed positions ... we kissed ... we bit each other ... and after several orgasms, we fell side by side ... hard breathing.

 

"Mione ...?"

"Yes...?"

"You need a bigger bed."

"She's right ..." Narcissa agreed and we fell asleep ...

 

————————————————————————

 

 

2 YEARS LATER...

 

 

„We, Rodolphus and Bellatrix, would like to invite you to our second wedding...

 

Where: Toulon

When: Next Saturday

 

Portkeys will arrive by Owls...

 

-Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange"

 

 

****

 

„Black!"

„Swan!"

„Granger!!!"

 

„They are still fighting?" Bellatrix asked her sister, and Andromeda nodded.

Draco and Harry were smirking, because they remembered their fight for a name...

 

After an hour Narcissa, Muriel and Hermione came downstairs and they were looking at them.

„Muriel?" Narcissa asked and Bellatrix watched the young witch nodding, and Hermione said: „Black-Granger-Swan, sounds redicoulus, and it is far too long. So we will keep our names. It's stupid to fight for last names...."

„Yes." Narcissa said.

„It will stand in the papers..." Muriel finished and the other two were nodding...

 

„I should have had been faster." Andromeda said, and looked directly at Muriel and they were all laughing...

 

 

END!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and like my storys...


End file.
